Rhapsody in Blue
by ptdf
Summary: "Ah," said Guan. "Have you thought about what you would like to do before you start at Republic University?" "Yes," said Asami, rummaging in her backpack. She placed the grinning blue mask on the table.
1. Welcome to Republic City

**1\. Welcome to Republic City**

* * *

The middle-aged woman watched from the rooftop as the green airship maneuvered over Cabbage Corp Tower, hugging her shawl closely. Boarding hundreds of feet in the air might seem flashy and futuristic to younger people, but clearly no one had considered the draft. The airship uncoiled mooring lines, was pulled into position by the ground crew, and lowered the gangplank. Businesspeople filed out in shades of brown and gray. There was a single rebellious flash of red, but still no sign of…

"Guan?" said the young woman in the red trenchcoat and long black curls.

"Ms. Sato?" said Guan. "I almost didn't recognize you. You look so much like your… you look well."

"It's good to see you too," said Asami. "You've hardly changed."

"Flattery will get you far, young lady," said Guan. "Do you have your things?"

"I think so," said Asami, nodding to the porter girl behind her. "Though they had to split the sweaters you sent me in two shipments."

"No such thing as too much cold wear," said Guan. "Let's get out of the wind."

They took the elevator to the parking levels and walked to an antique satomobile.

"The old '58 model," said Asami. "Beautiful."

"Did you have driving lessons at the Academy?" asked Guan.

"A little," said Asami, tipping the porter.

"Excellent," said Guan, getting behind the wheel. "A little more practice and you should have no trouble getting your license."

Guan pulled out of the Tower and into the Republic City morning crawl. She sighed. "Missing the island yet?"

Asami rolled down the window and took in the skyscrapers, the honking, the mass of people rushing about and cursing each other in different accents. "I wouldn't trade this for the world."

Guan inched their way out of the city and into the nicer suburbs on the hills. Mansions grew increasingly grander and farther apart until they reached the main gate of the Stato estate.

"Funny," said Asami. "It's smaller than I remembered."

Guan drove up the driveway to the front door, where a footman was waiting to help unload.

"Would you like to rest before lunch, mam?" asked Guan.

"I got enough rest on the airship," said Asami. "Could you show me the workshop?"

"Certainly," said Guan, leading the way to the back. "We kept the original shed, as instructed."

"Father would have liked it this way," said Asami, running her fingers over the cheap wooden wall. The humble birthplace of the satomobile. What other marvels could he have worked, if he had had more time?

"You'll find the new addition is quite spacious," said Guan, flicking a switch. A trapdoor at the center of the floor receded, revealing a lit stairwell.

Guan and Asami walked down. The lower level was a significantly larger, well-equipped workshop.

"We put that death-on-two-wheels and the other equipment you ordered in the corner," said Guan. "May I ask why the Kingdom contractor? Surely a Republic contractor..."  
"Would not have been as discreet," said Asami.

"Ah," said Guan. "Have you thought about what you would like to do before you start at Republic University?"

"Yes," said Asami, rummaging in her backpack. She placed the grinning blue mask on the table.

"That's a… remarkable replica," said Guan, studying the mask. "I see the Academy's curriculum is broader than I gave it credit for."

"I took a few extracurriculars," said Asami.

"It's hard to express what the Blue Spirit meant to my generation," said Guan.

"I loved her superhero comics," said Asami.

"The reality wasn't as rosy," said Guan. "Some saw her as no better than the criminals she hunted. But to me she was a symbol of hope. What happened to Councilman Sokka's son wasn't her fault. Not even the Avatar could have saved him. Why are you showing me this?"

"The city is run by gangsters and corrupt officials," said Asami. "The justice system is incompetent, intimidated, or bought off. The city needs the Blue Spirit again."

"Does it?" said Guan. "Or do you? A few copycats tried to fill the void she left. Some really were no better than criminals. Some were killed."

"That's why I need your help," said Asami.

Guan looked into her eyes. "Tell me this isn't about vengeance. Nothing you do will bring back…"

"This is about justice," growled Asami. "So no little girl has to witness her parents being murdered."

"Then you'll have me at your side," said Guan. "I love you, Asami, but cross the line and I walk away. I won't help you get yourself killed."

"Deal," said Asami.

#

Asami walked up the steps of police headquarters.

The policeman at the front desk didn't look up. "Yes?"

"I'd like to speak with Detective Beifong," said Asami.

The officer smirked. "She expecting you?"

"No," said Asami. "Please tell her it's Asami Sato."

The officer shrugged. "You can tell her yourself."

"A five-car pile-up," barked a policewoman with short gray hair, waving a report. "What's this about a polar bear dog?"

"Chief," said the desk officer, standing at attention. "It was seen at the park with a young woman, but they managed to escape. They were fishing."

"That's one well-trained polar bear dog," said Beifong.

"Actually, mam…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Beifong, noticing Asami. "Don't tell me she's misplaced a polar bear dog."

"Ms. Sato wanted to see you," said the officer.

"Sato…" said Beifong, studying her. "As in _Asami_ Sato?"

"Yes, mam," said Asami.

The fire went out of Beifong. "It's chaos around here. Come into my office."

The chaos in the main hall was only slightly muffled by the office windows.

"Hard to believe it's been twelve years," said Beifong, sitting at the desk.

"Congratulations on your promotion," said Asami. "Were there any developments in the case?"

"Sorry, kid," said Beifong.

"I'd like to take a look at the case file," said Asami.

"You know I can't do that," said Beifong. "You need to make a request through the proper channels, get judge approval."

"Why?" said Asami. "It's not like the police are using it."

There was a commotion in the main hall.

"Listen, I can't begin to imagine what you went through," said Beifong. "But I get heartbreaking cases every day. I'm just trying to do the best I can with the resources I have."

"Chief," said the front desk officer, barging in. "Air patrol six caught the perp trashing a music store. They're bringing her in."

"This is a mistake!" cried the Water Tribe teenage girl being escorted by three metalbending police. "I'm the Avatar!"

Beifong sighed. "I have to take this. Sorry I couldn't do more."

"Yeah," said Asami. "Me too."

"Did they let you see the file?" Guan asked when Asami returned to the car.

"No," said Asami.

"I was afraid this would be a waste of time," said Guan.

Asami looked back at the building. "Not entirely."

#

" _Uh… yes, I am definitely here to stay_ ," Korra said on the radio, " _but honestly I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!_ "

"So the Avatar's back," said Guan.

"I noticed," Asami said from under the motorcycle. "Could you pass me that wrench?"

"You seem underwhelmed," said Guan, handing her the tool.

"No one elected her go around punching people in the face," said Asami.

"Sounds like someone else I know," said Guan.

"We're nothing alike," said Asami. "I've worked very hard for this. She got handed everything on a platter. She still has people who love her."  
"So do you," said Guan.

"Guan, that's not what I…"

"It's okay," said Guan. "You're afraid Republic City isn't big enough for two superheroes."

"She's the spiriting Avatar," said Asami. "My superpowers amount to money and an obsession. It's not much of a competition."

"It doesn't have to be," said Guan. "The Blue Spirit and Avatar Aang operated at different levels. Aang didn't run after bank robbers, he was usually off somewhere brokering peace. Or, you know, controlling the odd volcano eruption."

"Too bad the diplomatic skills don't go with the bending," said Asami. "This girl looked more likely to be on the volcano's side."

"She's still young," said Guan.

"She's my age," said Asami. "I'm not that reckless."

"You mean she's not put-on-a-mask-and-fight-crime reckless?" said Guan.

"I mean no one should have that kind of power unchecked," said Asami.

"And you're going to keep her in check?" said Guan.

"If I have to, yes," said Asami.

"Didn't work out for Firelord Ozai," said Guan.

"I'm not some egomaniac out to take over the world," said Asami. "I just want to be sure she isn't one either."

"Guess we'll find out," said Guan. "How's the Blue Bike coming along?"

"We're not calling it the Blue Bike," said Asami.

"The Blue Spirit didn't need one," said Guan.

"Guess her neighborhood had better public transport," said Asami.

"I'd feel much better if you got a nice, safe Spirit Scooter," said Guan.

"Spirit Scooter doesn't quite strike fear in the heart of the enemy," said Asami.

"Maybe a Bluemobile," said Guan. "Cars are much safer."

"I can't afford to be stuck in traffic," said Asami. "I just need a quick, discreet way to get into town."

"No armor?" said Guan.

"Takes a metalbender to make it weightless," said Asami. "I need to be nimble."

"And your beautiful hair?" said Guan. "Don't tell me you're cutting it."

"Braided under the hood," said Asami, standing in her black shozoko outfit. She held Guan's arms. "I'm nervous too. But it's time."

"I know," said Guan. "Be careful."

"I will," said Asami, putting on her helmet and kick-starting the bike.

#

Asami roared down the unlit hill road, pushing the engine's limits. Riding the dirt roads around the Academy had been muddy fun, but couldn't compare with the speed of asphalt, city lights flashing below, the cold night air rushing…

"Idiot!" cried the truck driver, honking as she swerved to avoid the bike.

Asami skidded to a halt in the brush, the bike falling over her.

"Sorry!" she called after the disappearing truck. Her heart was racing. What a stupid way to end her superhero career. Lucky no one had seen it. Lucky _Guan_ hadn't seen it. Gathering her remaining dignity, she pushed the bike upright and hopped back on.

Asami rode at a more reasonable pace through the streets. Guan had gone over the street map with her, but it was different when you were doing the driving, especially at night. You'd think a city built from scratch less than 70 years ago would've been better planned.

A few wrong turns and less-than-legal shortcuts later, she arrived at police headquarters. She parked the bike a block away and proceeded on foot. The streets were empty but the lights were on, hopefully with a minimal and bored night shift. Double-checking the street for any surprise trucks, she ran up the side of the building, grabbed a ledge, and pulled herself up to Beifong's window. The latch was still open from her afternoon visit. Easing the window silently open, she dropped to a crouch and listened. No footsteps. She crawled out of the office and down the hall to the file room.

The room was packed with metal shelves overflowing with folders and boxes. Asami flicked on a flashlight and checked the log book. The year: 158. She found the case number and, a few wrong turns later, the depressingly thin case file. _Robbery… double homicide… orphan_...

She dropped the flashlight and slid down to her knees. The mask felt wet against her cheeks. The night her world burned. A robbery, a double homicide, an orphan. Sometimes it was that simple.

 _Get a grip_. She picked up the flashlight and reopened the file. A stylized fire symbol had been burned on the wall, the mark all Agni Kai tattooed on their wrists. The police were tipped off, raided one of their compounds. All goons had alibis. The judge ruled there was insufficient evidence.

Asami looked at the old photo of the burned wall. Most of this had been in the papers, but… she'd seen the intruder's wrist tattoo. It wasn't the symbol on the wall. It was a stylized _yi_ character, "乙", meaning second. She wrote down the list of thugs that had been cleared, replaced the file, and returned to the office. She was opening the window when footsteps fell in the hallway.

"Paperwork," Beifong growled from the door. "Don't interrupt unless it's important."

Did that woman never sleep? Asami pressed herself harder against the desk.

Beifong hesitated at the door way. "Who's been messing with my window?"

Asami's eyes shot up, heart racing. She'd left the window half-open when she panicked.

"Someone's getting an extra shift," said Beifong, walking towards the window.

Asami shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. Could she take down a metalbending officer? Could she take down _Beifong_?

"Chief!" someone called from the hallway.

"This better be important," said Beifong.

"Ye-yes, mam," stuttered the cadet.

Beifong frowned at the window, but followed the young man.

Asami started breathing again. As their footsteps receded, she exited the window and left it carefully half-open. Checking the street was clear, she jumped, rolled, and walked back to where… huh. She must've parked the next block over.

#

Strident ringing cut through the sleeping mansion.

"Infernal contraption," muttered Guan, shuffling in her gown and slippers from the servants' quarters.

She picked up the receiver mid-ring. "This is not an acceptable time to…"

"It's me," whispered Asami.

"Ms. Sato!" said Guan. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," said Asami. "I'm calling from a payphone. I seem to have… misplaced the bike."

"How can someone mis… you were robbed," said Guan.

"Yeah, someone should really do something about this crime rate," said Asami.

"I can't say I'm not a little relieved," said Guan.

"Guan, you didn´t…." said Asami.

"No, I did not orchestrate grand theft death-on-wheels," said Guan. "How did it happen? You know the city isn't safe at night."

"It was parked a block away from police headquarters!" said Asami.

"What were you doing around police headquarters?" said Guan.

"Reading some old files," said Asami.

"You said this wasn't about vengeance," said Guan.

"It's not," said Asami.

"And yet on your first night fighting crime you've accomplished breaking and entering, violating restricted documents, and getting robbed."

"Still working out the kinks in this superhero thing," said Asami.

"So you're taking the bus?" said Guan.

"Funny," said Asami.

"I'll get the car," said Guan.


	2. A Leaf in the Wind

**2\. A Leaf in the Wind**

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Guan said brightly from the ceiling-high windows, flooding the room in sunlight.

"No…" groaned Asami, hiding under a pillow. "Too early."

"It's noon, mam," said Guan. "We shouldn't push the rich party girl cover too far."

"Just this once," Asami said from under the pillow. "Teenagers need more sleep."

"I think you're done growing," said Guan. "Will you report the stolen bike?"

"Too embarrassing," said Asami, rising and dragging herself to the bathroom. "I'd get my superhero card revoked. Also, it would raise questions."

"Word is out that Republic City's most eligible bachelorette is back," said Guan. "Invitations have started coming in."

"I regretfully decline," said Asami, dropping her silver nightgown. "On account of a previous engagement with a weasley bike-jacker."

"You'll have to accept some of them once in a while," said Guan. "Or it will also raise questions."

"Promise I'll be a good little rich girl," said Asami, frowning at impossibly tangled black curls.

"Ms. Sato, I'm not saying this just for the sake of appearances," said Guan. "There's more to life than being the Blue Spirit. You need friends."

"I'll work on it," said Asami, getting in the shower.

#

Heng locked up the shop and hurried down the deserted street. Couldn't be too careful these days with crime being what it was. Her knee was hurting again. She really should get that looked at sometime.

She paused at the corner. Her ears weren't what they used to be, either. But just because you were paranoid didn't mean they weren't trying to get you. She walked another block and whirled around, knocking her stalker into a dark alley.

"Alright, clown…" she registered the grinning blue mask. "But you're dead!"

"Reports greatly exaggerated," said Asami, breaking her grip.

"Easily remedied," said Heng, punching fire.

Asami dove behind a trash pile that caught fire. Sharp pain pierced her calf, she rolled to smother her pants.

"You're not her," said Heng. "You're one of them copycat kids with a deathwish."

Fighting the throbbing pain, Asami ran against the wall, dodged a fireball, and jabbed Heng's arm, which went limp.

"It can't be," said Heng, drawing fire with her other hand.

Asami spun behind her and jabbed the remaining arm.

Heng collapsed against the wall. "Where did you learn that?" she spat.

"Finishing school," said Asami.

"Fine, don't tell me," said Heng. "The real Blue Spirit didn't used to pick on innocent women."

Asami raised Heng's wrist, exposing the fire symbol tattoo. "You're not innocent."

"I'm retired," said Heng. "I've gone legit. Check the shop, the apartment, the bottom of Yue Bay for all I care. How did you find me?"

"Phone directory," said Asami. "Which supports the retirement story. I have questions about some old friends of yours."

"Most are in prison or dead," said Heng. "Reason I got out when I could. Haven't stayed in touch with the others."

"What about the Sato job?" said Asami.

"Hiroshi Sato?" said Heng. "That was a long time ago. What's it to you?"

"I'm a cold case nut," said Asami.

"My memory's a little foggy," said Heng. "Maybe you can help clear it up."

"It's funny about pressure points," Asami said casually. "Some put your nerves to sleep, some light them on fire, some really jog your memory…"

"Worth a shot, no need to get creepy," said Heng. "We told the cops the truth. It wasn't us. It was a set-up."

"By who?" said Asami.

"By _whom_ , finishing school girl," said Heng. "Take your pick. Turns out gangsters make enemies."

"The murderer had a _yi_ tattooed on his wrist," said Asami. "Anyone from the old days nicknamed Second or something?"

"Don't remember the cops mentioning that," said Heng. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Thanks for your time," grumbled Asami, limping off.

#

"Thank you again for having come on such short notice, Dr. Sheng," said Guan.

"You should have called me sooner," said the older woman, guiding glowing water over Asami's burned calf. "You shouldn't have waited for morning."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Asami said drowsily. "I'm sure just some salve…"

"...would have taken weeks, left scarring, and probably gotten an infection," Dr. Sheng chastised her. She moved the water back to the basin. "That should do it for now. Change the bandages, drink plenty of water, get rest."

"Yes, mam," Asami said obediently.

Guan accompanied the doctor to the door.

"I noticed the cuts and bruises," said Dr. Sheng.

"She does cross-fit," said Guan.

"And that wasn't a regular burn," said Dr. Sheng. "It was firebending."

"Really?" said Guan. "I hadn't…"

"I had great respect for her parents," said Dr. Sheng. "Youth like to seek thrills, usually with little regard for consequences. Take care of her, Madam Jia."

"I intend to, doctor," said Guan.

Guan returned to the master bedroom. "Dr. Sheng is worried about you."

"Which is why we shouldn't have called," said Asami.

"Which is why you need to be more careful," said Guan. "You won't helping anyone by lying dead in a ditch somewhere."

"That's… true," Asami admitted. "I need to train harder. I need better equipment."

"Flame-retardant clothing," said Guan.

"Like they use in pro-bending," said Asami.

"Black, for camouflage," said Guan.

"And looks," said Asami.

"Speaking of which," said Guan, "you asked me to keep an eye on the Avatar."

"What's she done now?" said Asami.

"She hasn't deposed the Council yet," said Guan. "According to the tabloids, she's a pro-bending fan. She was spotted supporting a minor team, the Fire Ferrets. They're playing again tonight."

"I see," said Asami. "Do we still have that Future Industries box?"

"Already reserved, mam," said Guan.

"Am I that predictable?" said Asami.

"I'm just glad you're leaving the house without the mask," said Guan.

#

The Arena dazzled on the waterside, spotlights crisscrossing the night, loudspeakers blaring…

"You alright, mam?" asked Guan, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah," said Asami, snapping out of it. "It's just… a bit overwhelming."

"You'll do fine," said Guan, stopping at the VIP entrance. "Don't punch anyone in the face."

"I'll try not to," smiled Asami, getting out.

The box really had a great view of the court. The crowd was chanting, but some were booing. Wasn't it supposed to have started by now?

"It seems the Ferrets are a waterbender short," said a young man in a smart green suit, sitting beside her.

"This is a private box," said Asami.

"When I saw a young lady sitting here all alone, I just had to intervene," said the man. "Also, you owe me a crayon."

Asami looked up at him. "Xin?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me," said Xin, smiling. "Do I look that different?"

"You've outgrown the cabbage boy," said Asami.

"And you've grown even more beautiful," said Xin. "I was thrilled when I heard you were back. Are you going to Tarrlok's Avatar thing? Hope you can make it."

"I'll have to check my schedule…" said Asami.

"Excellent, it's a date," said Xin.

" _Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last-minute replacement waterbender_ ," boomed the commentator. " _Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!_ "

"I better head back," said Xin, waving at a box-full of the young, beautiful and rich. "Care to join us?"

Asami remembered her promise not to punch people in the face. "I'm okay, thanks."

"As you wish," said Xin, standing. "Hope to see you soon!"

Asami turned back to the game. She'd enjoyed coming with her mother, partly for the Arena food. She'd never watched a match since. If things could have been different, would she enjoy it as much as… She scanned the crowd with ridiculously small opera binoculars. The Ferret's prep area was empty. Why hadn't the Avatar come?

" _And we're back in action after that hiccup_ ," said the announcer, " _but I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing_."

Asami watched as the waterbender jump-kicked a shot at the opposing earthbender and stepped over the line. She seemed to have classical training, but not much in the way of pro-bending.

The Platypus Bears sailed through the first round and kept pummeling the newbie. They launched a fire-water combo and… The binoculars clattered to the floor as the crowd gasped.

" _Did that waterbender just earthbend_?" cried the announcer.

Asami picked them up and focused on the waterbender, who was looking decidedly guilty.

" _She's the Avatar, folks!_ " the announcer confirmed.

"Un-spiriting-believable," muttered Asami.

The referees allowed her to keep playing, but that didn't keep the Platypus Bears from knocking her into the water and taking round two. They had pushed the Avatar to zone three and were about to repeat the process when she suddenly started moving like no bender Asami had ever seen. She flowed at the edge of the court, opposing shots hitting nothing but air. Her teammates took the opening and counter-attacked, pushing back the Platypus Bears to zone two, zone three…

" _Knockout!_ " boomed the announcer.

"Woohoo!" Asami cried to her surprise.

The crowd went wild.

#

"Good morning, mam," said Guan, walking onto the balcony holding a huge bouquet of violetunias. "When I saw the empty bed, I was worried you hadn't come back from patrol."

"Morning, Guan," huffed Asami, finishing a sit-up. "Thought I'd get an early start."

"That was quite the match last night," said Guan.

"Yeah," said Asami, wiping off sweat. "The way she moved at the end… I keep thinking about it."

"Airbending can be quite beautiful," said Guan.

"I thought she couldn't airbend," said Asami.

"Not yet," said Guan. "But she's got the moves. Councilman Tenzin doesn't bend much in public, but Avatar Aang had this air-juggling trick, very impressive."

"Well, if she wants to waste her phenomenal cosmic power cheating at sports, that's fine with me," said Asami.

"Perhaps not for long," said Guan. "I heard on the radio the Ferret's haven't paid their ante for the tournament yet. They may not have the money."

"Doesn't the Lotus have money?" said Asami.

"I suppose only for pre-approved cosmic power-related expenses," said Guan.

Asami looked at the flowers. "Can we talk about the elephant-koi in the room?"

"From master Xin," said Guan, opening the card. "He hopes you will agree to be his date for Councilman Tarrlok's gala. You used to be so close when you were little."

"I bumped into him at the Arena last night," said Asami. "Our interests seem to have drifted apart since we were sticking crayons up our noses."

"He has good teeth," said Guan.

"He does," said Asami. "Call me a romantic, but I'd like to find someone with other qualities besides good teeth."

"Young people are too picky," said Guan. "When you're my age, you'll settle for the teeth."

"Very inspirational, I'll keep that in mind," said Asami.

"Shall I reply?" asked Guan.

"Fine," sighed Asami. "But tell him I already have a date."

"Lovely," said Guan. "Who is it? Did you meet in a dark alley or in a robbery?"

"I don't know yet," said Asami.

"Ms. Sato," said Guan, "someone with your looks doesn't need to hire an escort to…"

"I'm not hiring an escort!" said Asami. "I'm still working on it, okay?"

"Very good, mam," said Guan.

#

The steam whistle cut through the power plant. Mako raised his helmet and stretched aching limbs, his hair still on end. Utility bending was definitely more exhausting than probending training. And infinitely more boring. But if this gave them a chance at the tournament, it was worth it. He stepped off the wooden mat, brushed the grounding rod with a faint crackle, and shuffled past the next shift on his way to the lockers.

The streetcar bell rang as he walked out the gate. He started to run but was nearly run over by an antique satomobile.

"Hey, watch it!" cried Mako, heart pounding.

"Apologies," the driver called from the idling car. "Aren't you Mako from the Fire Ferrets?"

"Yeah, why?" said Mako.

"Mr. Toza said you would be here," said the driver. "My employer has a business proposition."

"Listen, lady," said Mako. "I don't know which triad your boss works for, and I don't care. I'm done with that life."

The driver's eyebrows shot up to her cap. "I assure you, Ms. Sato does not have that kind of proposition in mind."

"Ms. Sato?" said Mako. "As in Hiroshi Sato?"

"If you would kindly, sir," said the driver, gesturing to the rear door.

"Fine," said Mako, yanking open the door. "Listen, Ms. Sato…"

"Please, call me Asami," said the sparkling green eyes. "Sorry for all the cloak and dagger. Do you have a minute?"

"Uh, sure…" said Mako, taking a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually," said Asami, "it's something I can do for you. I want to sponsor your team in the tournament."

"Wow," Mako said slowly. "That's... very generous of you. But I can't accept. I have it covered."

"By working double shifts at the plant?" said Asami. "Even if you power half the city on your own, when will you have time to train?"

"What's in it for you?" asked Mako. "Just a concerned fan?"

"Something like that," said Asami. "In exchange, I need a date for a gala tonight."

"What?" said Mako.

"Would it really be that horrible?" said Asami.

"Yes, wait, I didn't mean... " said Mako. "So if I go with you to this thing, you sponsor the Ferrets?"

"Yes," said Asami.

"I don't have any clothes nice enough for a gala," said Mako.

"I'll take care of that," said Asami. "I'll pick you up at eight. Do we have a deal?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," said Mako. "Wait, just so we're clear, I'm not that kind of guy…"

"And what kind would that be?" asked Asami, smiling.

"I mean, just because you're giving me money doesn't mean…" said Mako.

"Your virtue is safe with me," said Asami.

"Great, great," said Mako, leaving the car. "See you tonight, then."

Guan slid open the window to the back seat. "He's cute."

"Hopefully cute enough to keep Xin off my back," said Asami.

"You could have your pick of the country club boys," said Guan. "Why sponsor the Ferrets?"

"I want to keep an eye on the Avatar," said Asami.

"And that's all there is to it?" said Guan.

"I don't have time for distractions," said Asami.

"If you say so, mam," said Guan.

#

The city's finest mingled in the brightly lit ballroom, silver trays parting through the crowd.

"Stop fidgeting," said Asami, grabbing two flutes off a passing waiter. "Here."

"What is it?" asked Mako, frowning at the light blue contents.

"Sparkling grapple wine," said Asami. "You don't have to drink. Keeps your hands busy."

"I'm not really a gala type," said Mako, taking a sip.

"Neither am I," said Asami, downing half the flute.

"If you hate it, why come?" asked Mako. "I thought rich people only did what they wanted."

"I thought so too," said Asami. "But all these people want to do is pry. Coming to these things keeps them off my back."

"I had you pegged wrong," said Mako. "I thought you were kind of…"

"A spoiled rich brat?" said Asami.

"I was going to say _prissy_ ," said Mako.

"Well, _I_ thought you were just some probending hunk of arm candy," said Asami. "Clearly I was right."

Mako laughed.

"We seem to be enjoying ourselves," said Xin, sauntering over in a bright green suit and kissing Asami's hand. He thrust his hand at Mako. "I'm Xin."

"Mako," he replied cautiously.

"You seem familiar," said Xin.

"You may have caught one of our probending matches," said Mako.

"The Ferrets, of course!" said Xin, clapping him on the back. "That last match was a close one. Lucky the Avatar bailed you out."

"I guess," said Mako.

"I see you like them athletic," said Xin, turning to Asami. "Care to dance with someone with a little more… substance?"

"I already am," said Asami, linking arms with Mako.

Xin's eyes narrowed. "As you wish. See you on the dance floor."

"Mako?" said Korra, walking over as Xin left. "I didn't take you for the gala type."

"Me neither," said Mako.

Korra looked pointedly at Asami.

"Oh, right," said Mako. "This is Asami."

"It's lovely to meet you," said Asami. "Mako's told me so much about you."

"Really?" Korra said curtly. "Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

"I nearly ran him over," said Asami.

"What?" said Korra. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Mako, smiling. "More than fine. Asami offered to sponsor our team, we're back in the tournament!"

"Terrific," Korra said half-heartedly. "Bolin must be thrilled, he was really worried about getting the money."

"Actually, he wasn't home when I left," said Mako. "You seen him?"

"I haven't seen him since practice," said Korra. "Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know," said Mako, frowning. "He has a knack for getting into stupid situations."

"If you like," said Korra, "I could…"

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special," Chief Beifong interrupted. "We know someone broke into the police archives and is knocking around retired gangsters."

Asami choked on the wine.

"I've told you before," said Beifong, leaving. "I don't like vigilantes in my city."

"Wait, I didn't..." said Korra, going after her.

"Stupid situations?" said Asami.

"I don't know," said Mako, "like trying to get a loan from the Triple Threats. Or something."

"That's oddly specific," said Asami.

Mako looked uncomfortable. "We… we used to do some work for them back in the day."

"More than just a pretty face," said Asami. "You were some kind of criminal?"

"No!" said Mako. "I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," said Asami.

"We used to live in Agni Kai territory, but the police raided their compound," said Mako. "The Triple Threats moved in the next day. Zolt made sure all the street urchins proved their loyalty."

"Wait, when was this?" said Asami.

"It must've been… oh," said Mako. "The Sato job. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," said Asami. "I'd like to check this place out sometime."

"Why would you want…" said Mako.

"Closure," Asami said grimly.

#

Guan stopped the car outside the Arena.

"Thank you, sir," said Asami, handing Mako an envelope. "The championship ante, as agreed."

"Right… as agreed," said Mako, frowning at it.

Asami's smile shrank. "I assure you the amount…"

"Oh, I'm sure it's there," said Mako, pocketing the envelope.

"Then what's the…"

"I want to see you again," Mako blurted out.

"Listen, you're cute," said Asami. "But I made it clear from the start this was just business."

"I know," said Mako, "and I was dreading it. But I actually had fun back there. And I'm willing to bet you did too. I want to try this again for real. Without the business part."

Asami stared at him. She opened her mouth, stopped. "Not interested," she said instead.

"Okay," said Mako, raising his hands in surrender as he left the car. "Thanks for the ride."

Guan looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"What?" Asami said defensively. "I have bigger things to worry about."

"Bigger than your own happiness?" said Guan.

"Yes!" Asami said angrily. "Besides, there's more to happiness than boys."

"Agreed," said Guan. "But you seem to like him, why not go out with him? Or don't, go make some friends, or do something that brings you joy."

"Completing my mission will bring me joy," said Asami.

"If you say so," said Guan. "Back to the house?"

"There's one more stop," said Asami.


	3. The Revelation

**3\. The Revelation**

* * *

The Blue Spirit crouched on the rooftop facing the restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't that different from any other cheap joint in the bad part of town. If you didn't count the thugs posted out front, that is. Asami took out the probending binoculars - she really should get around to painting them dark blue, maybe with a nice Blue Spirit symbol. The rest of the building were run-down apartments, but the first floor seemed to be empty offices.

Asami unclipped the grappling hook from her harness, spun and launched it at the opposite rooftop. The hook missed and swung noisily into the building she was on. Dogs barked and a neighbor complained. Work on that harpoon gun should probably take precedence over painting the stupid binoculars. She retrieved the line and tried again, anger and adrenaline propelling the hook over the parapet with a satisfying _clunk_. She tested the line, then tested it again, and jumped into the void.

The void was just a few stories over a sleepy alley, but it was scary enough. Asami half-crashed, half-landed against the side of the building and eased her way down, paying out rope through her harness. She reached the second floor window and found the office empty.

The door burst open.

"...no disturbances," said a gray-haired man. "Not even the second coming of Avatar Aang."

"Technically, boss, reincarnation…" said a younger one.

"Out!" growled the first, slamming the door. He looked out the window at a scraping noise, shrugged, and put a record on the gramophone.

Outside, Asami eased off the brick wall and risked a peek. She saw only the back of the flamboyant red-and-gold suit as the man fiddled with the bar cart. Asami eased the window open and walked softly toward him.

"No one messes with the Bolt, punk," he said as he turned, fists crackling with electricity.

Oops.

Asami dove on the carpet, dodged a punch and hit a pressure point on his forearm. The discharge sent them both flying.

She staggered to her feet, arm tingling, head spinning. Where had he gone? Oh, still on the ground. Note to self: interrupting lightningbending was not without its costs.

Asami turned the unconscious man over and pulled back his sleeve. The "乙"-shaped tattoo was where she remembered it. Not a _yi_ character after all, but a lightning bolt. Lightning bolt Zolt. Murderer. The mask felt wet against her cheek. Vengeance, after all this time...

"We're under attack!" cried a goon outside the door.

Asami jumped to her feet. How had they found her?

"There's too many of them!" cried another, banging on the door. "Boss!"

They meant someone else. She dove out the window as the door was kicked open, grasping the rope and pulling herself up.

Asami watched from the rooftop as the sound of fighting subsided. The attack was over surprisingly quickly, considering the size of those thugs. Hooded intruders escorted a handcuffed Zolt and his goons into the waiting gray van. This was looking less like a turf war every minute.

Two civilians burst out the back as the van screeched away. Wait, not civilians. The Avatar mounted her Water Tribe monster thing and chased after the van.

Asami almost burned her hands as she slid down to the street. Zolt was hers! She didn't have time to get back to her satomobile. A few Triple Threat bikes were parked behind the restaurant, but they hardly looked… hey! She rushed to the best bike of the lot. Some idiot had painted a triad symbol on its beautiful finish, but there was no mistake: this was her bike. She pulled the key from her pouch and started the engine.

#

Asami had no trouble following the earthbent pavement and tire marks. She caught up with the chase in a wide plaza. Mako and the Avatar were fighting two of the henchmen. Should be easy enough for the mighty _Avatar._

Asami sped around them, closing the distance to the van. She glanced back to watch the fireworks, but something was wrong: Mako and the Avatar were on the ground, the henchmen approaching with spinning _bolas_. Asami looked back at the van, almost within reach.

"Spirit me," she muttered.

Korra and Mako dragged themselves together as the henchmen closed in, the roar of a third motorcycle ever louder. The henchwoman on the left suddenly jumped into the air, the riderless bike missing her by inches.

Asami landed on the other henchman with a thud, but he recovered quickly. Her strikes were matched blow for blow with an eerie sense of familiarity. She targeted a choice pressure point in his arm, but he parried and threatened her own pressure point, forcing her to fall back. _Chi-blockers, of course_ , thought Asami. _But how?_ The henchman approached and she put up her guard, storing the thought away for later. That's when the henchwoman knocked her down from behind.

 _Right_ , thought Asami, _it's a two-vee-one. Stupid._ Both henchmen ( _henchpeople?_ she thought idly) were spinning their silly _bolas_ again, and from the feel of it her left arm was now out for the round. She was about to become chi-blocking ninja roadkill.

A snarling mass of which fur jumped over her, roaring at the henchmen. They looked at each other and disappeared into green smoke, the sound of their bikes fading in the distance.

Asami wished she could do the same as the beast turned its hot, fang-filled maw into her mask and growled. So she was about to become snow monster food after all. Life was full of little surprises like that.

#

"Easy, girl," said the Avatar, limping to the beast's side. "She's… I'm not sure what she is."

"A fake," Mako said angrily, joining her. "The Blue Spirit is dead."

"People keep telling me that," said Asami, trying to sound undisturbed by the mass of teeth staring her in the face.

"You sound familiar," said Mako.

"Call off your monster," Asami tried in a deeper voice, feeling only slightly ridiculous.

"Her name is Naga and she just saved your life," spat Korra. She did, however, add, "down, girl."

Naga snorted disappointedly at Asami's face as if denied a meal and sat protectively around Korra.

Asami struggled to her feet with all the dignity she could muster, massaging her numb arm back to life. "Seeing as I bought her time to save you, I think we're square."

"Who's the Blue Spirit?" asked Korra.

"The real one used to be a hero," said Mako, glowering at Asami. "I grew up on stories of her protecting the weak. But when the city needed her most, she disappeared. Every now and then some copycat loser shows up in a blue mask. They never last long."

To think she had actually considered going out with this prick! "Sorry I inconvenienced you by keeping your butts from being kicked," said Asami. "I'll be sure not to make the same mistake again. What do you know about those chi-blockers?"

"Why don't you tell us?" said Korra. "You were moving just like they do."

Asami thought about her own green smoke canister lying in her pouch. It would make a quick exit, but not such a great trust builder. She should probably try to dye it a nice shade of thematically consistent blue. "Really? Hadn't noticed."

"They're Amon's henchmen," said Mako.

"What's up with this city and weirdos in masks?" said Korra.

"Hey," said Asami.

"He's the leader of the Equalists," said Mako, turning to Asami. "What's it to you?"

"He's got something I want," said Asami.

"Oh yeah?" Mako said angrily. "Well, he's got my brother!"

"Oh," said Asami.

"Listen," said Korra, "maybe we could work together."

"I'm not an Avatar sidekick," said Asami, walking to her fallen bike. It was badly scratched, but functional.

"Hey, I'm not…" said Mako.

"What's your problem, lady?" said Korra.

"People look up to you as a savior," said Asami, getting on the bike. "But you couldn't protect your friend, or even your own butt back there. People are better off looking out for themselves."

Asami revved the bike and roared off with more acceleration than would be strictly necessary or fuel efficient.

#

The table shot into the air, Amon's monochrome gaze raining down with the pamphlets. Asami couldn't help grinning from her discreetly selected park bench. Guan had been right about the Equalist lead, but she hadn't expected running into those two so soon. They looked terrible, like they had spent the night in a barn.

" _Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o 'clock_ ," read Mako. "What's this _Revelation_?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" said the activist, picking up pamphlets.

Korra grabbed the activist by his shirt collar. "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it."

Asami leaned closer.

"No one knows what the Revelation is," said the activist. "And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" said Mako.

"Hey! What's going on there?" cried a policeman, running towards them.

Korra and Mako ran as the officer gave chase.

Asami walked up to the upturned table and starting collecting pamphlets off the floor.

"Thank you, sister," said the activist. "Non-benders need to fight back."

"But how?" said Asami.

"Join us tonight," beamed the activist. "You will see change is possible."

#

Asami wrestled her hair into a bun and tested its stability. A shorter haircut would make this much easier and shave off some thirty minutes from showering, but was she ready to sacrifice her curls?

"Don't even think about cutting your beautiful hair," said Guan.

"Stop reading my mind," smiled Asami, pulling over the hood.

"You have a plan?" said Guan.

"Always," said Asami.

"Care to share?" saud Guan.

"Get in, take down Zolt, get out," said Asami.

"My hearing must be failing," said Guan, "I missed the part where you fight through an army of chi blockers."

"I was leaning towards avoiding them," said Asami. "Still working working on the how."

"Solid plan," said Guan. "Why not let this Amon do the dirty work for you?"

"What?" said Asami, pausing with the mask in her hands. "You're comparing me with that criminal?"

"He hates benders and doesn't mind breaking the law to pursue his grudge against Zolt," said Guan. "The only difference I see is his ability to work with others."

Asami frowned. "I don't hate benders. I'm just not sure anyone can be trusted with the Avatar's powers."

"Maybe you should team up with Amon to catch her," said Guan. "She's probably on his hit list."

The bike's engine roared to life.

"Very mature!" Guan cried over the ruckus. "Avoiding a conversation by blasting into the night!"

Asami blasted into the night.

#

The deserted industrial district looked eerie in the gaslight. Stragglers in ones and twos were approaching the warehouse. They didn't seem like dangerous criminals, just regular people. Walking into the side alley, Asami put her new and improved harpoon gun to good use and started scaling the wall.

The warehouse held quite a crowd. She hadn't realized the Equalist movement had grown this big. The far wall had a stage and a giant banner of Amon, in the same propaganda style as the pamphlet. She began to wonder how long she'd have to wait perched uncomfortably on a roof girder, but lights soon flooded a platform rising in mist.

" _Please welcome your hero, your savior… Amon!_ " cried the MC.

A tad melodramatic, but at least they were punctual. Amon looked as creepy as he did in the pamphlet, aided by the chi blocker assassins surrounding him.

" _My quest for equality began many years ago…_ " Amon said smoothly.

Asami had trouble concentrating. So what if Amon had also lost his family to a firebender? They were nothing alike! He was a criminal. She was trying to be a hero… wasn't she?

Asami snapped back when Zolt and his goons were dragged on stage. She was tempted to jump him right there and then, but a small part of her kept yammering something about unfavorable odds.

" _Now, in the interest of fairness_ ," Amon was saying, " _I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending_."

" _You're gonna regret doin' that, pal,"_ cried Zolt, flame bursting from his fingertips.

"Should've listened to the man holding the fire," muttered Asami. Amon didn't seem armed. Was he really planning on taking on one of the most dangerous gangsters in the city with only his smooth voice? Those chi blockers would have to sweep his ashes off the stage.

Asami watched in shock as Amon dodged Zolt's blasts as if he could predict them. Her skin tingled as lightning cracked, but Amon redirected the bolt to the roof, forced Zolt his knees, and held his forehead. The lightning faltered, turned to flame, then flickered out entirely. Zolt collapsed onto the stage, his bending gone.

"Spirits," said Asami as the crowd gasped. She was having trouble wrapping her head around the implications, but Zolt was alive as Amon moved to his goons. Would they let him go?

Amon was interrupted by an explosion in the side wall. The crowd cried and scattered as the warehouse filled with steam. Asami moved.

The stage was chaotic and hidden in mist. Asami dived in, rolled, and pushed a chi blocker into the crowd. Another grabbed her from behind and she spun with her fist raised, but came face to face with Mako.

"You!" they cried, jumping apart.

"What do you think you're doing here?" snapped Asami.

"Saving my brother!" cried Mako. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Minding my own business," said Asami.

"Fine," said Mako, disappearing into the steam.

"Fine," Asami shouted weakly after him.

A sudden draft cleared part of the steam and she saw him. Zolt was still on the floor, staring at his hands, lips moving. Asami made out the words as she approached: _what did you do to me?_ She pulled out her knife.

#

Asami ran out a side door onto a platform. On the ground below, Mako and his brother had somehow been knocked out by an Equalist wielding goggles and kali sticks. She should probably rethink that sponsorship deal.

"You benders need to understand," Goggles said, then got the air knocked out of him as Asami landed.

Goggles grunted as he stood, the kali sticks now crackling with electricity.

 _Ah_ , thought Asami. That did explain things. She dodged and weaved as he attacked, but it was hard to fight when you couldn't block or parry your opponent's weapon. Her mind kept turning to counter-gear: rubber soles, rubber gloves, a water balloon?

Goggles connected with her leg and her knee buckled. Asami flashed steel and slit the power chord on the left stick, but the right one connected with her chest and she saw stars.

"As I was saying," Goggles said in the distance. "There's no place in the world for you anymore."

The ground shifted with earthbending and something heavy crashed into the opposite wall.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet," said a familiar voice. Asami tried to stand when she realized it was the Avatar, but her head was still spinning. Strong arms pulled her onto something huge, furry and fast, and it took all her focus not to fall off.

#

"I don't think they're following," said Mako, looking back past Asami.

"Good job, Naga," said the Avatar, patting her pet as she slowed down.

"Finally!" said Mako's brother, appearing next to the beast's head covered in slobber.

"You can let go now," Mako said with a smile.

Asami realized he meant her, and that she was still holding on to him. She stumbled off Naga.

Bolin gasped. "Mako," he whispered loudly, "the Blue Spirit saved me!"

"Not the real Blue Spirit, bro," said Mako.

"Oh," said Bolin.

"And her rescue skills leave something to be desired," said Korra.

"You keep underestimating the value of buying time," said Asami, somewhat offended.

"What _were_ you doing back there?" asked Korra.

"I came to kill Zolt," said Asami.

The others flinched.

"The real Blue Spirit wasn't a murderer," said Bolin.

"Are there no circumstances in which you would kill?" said Asami.

"Not so far, thankfully," said Mako.

"You have to turn yourself in," said Korra.

"I don't," said Asami.

"Please don't make us…" said Mako.

"What I mean is," said Asami, sitting on the street as realization overwhelmed her, "I didn't go through with it. He was there, and I couldn't do it."

"Good," said Mako.

"Thank you for saving me, big bro," said Bolin, hugging Mako. "And you, Korra. And even fake Blue Spirit. I was totally freaking out."

Asami frowned behind the mask.

"Wasn't the Avatar the only one able to take people's bending?" asked Mako.

"Don't look at me," said Korra, "I'm as stumped as anyone else. We need to tell Tenzin."

"Let's go," said Mako.

"Hey, Blue Spirit lady?" said Bolin. "You need a ride or something?"

"Naga is not a tram," said Korra.

"I'm good," said Asami. "Thanks."

"See you around," said Mako, helping Bolin onto the saddle.

"Listen," said Asami. "I don't know how Amon did what he did. But those chi blockers? That's Kyoshi Warrior training."

"But aren't the Kyoshi Warriors gone?" said Bolin.

"Their old Academy's just a finishing school for spoiled rich brats now," said Mako.

"Be that as it may," Asami said over gritted teeth, "my master was a Kyoshi Warrior. There may be others."

"You were trained by an actual Kyoshi Warrior?" said Bolin. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks," said Korra. "It could be a lead."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Mako.

"I've spent the last twelve years thinking of nothing but revenge," said Asami. "Now I have nothing."

"Why don't you help us?" said Mako.

"What?" said the other three.

"Well, I guess we could use the help," said Korra. "No one's asking you to be a sidekick."

"What's wrong with being a sidekick?" said Bolin.

"I work alone," said Asami.

"Fine," said Mako. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Asami watched as they galloped down the street. She smiled.


End file.
